


Mean This Forever

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Engagement, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Fun Ghoul has a gift and a question for Jet Star
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Jet Star (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Mean This Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milfygerard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfygerard/gifts).



> Prompt fill: "Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift." + JetGhoul  
> Retitled 29/07/2020

“Hey, spaceman, catch.”

Jet Star barely looked up to receive whatever Fun Ghoul had thrown at them. They opened their hand and looked at the knotted band they’d caught. Confused, they looked up at Ghoul, who was watching them with an uncharacteristically blank face.

Jet looked back at the string, sure they were missing something. It was maybe nine inches long, purple and green string knotted together in an intricate pattern with a red bead in the center. It was nice, whoever Ghoul had gotten it from had probably charged a good price for it. Jet looked back up at Ghoul with a smile.

“Thanks, Ghoulie, where’d you get it?”

“I made’t,” Ghoul murmured. “I though’ you’d…” He trailed off, suddenly very interested in his boots and Jet looked down at the band again.

Why was Ghoul acting so weird about a strip of knotted thread? Sure, it was pretty but it was just a bracele- _Oh._ It was a bracelet

“Ghoul,” Now it was Jet’s turn to stay carefully blank. “Is this a commitment band?”

Ghoul wouldn’t meet their eyes when he replied, “Yeah… I though’ maybe- But it’s fine ‘f you don’ want it I jus’ though’. Wha’ever. I’m gonna go che-”

Jet rushed into Ghoul’s space, curling down slightly to press their foreheads together, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Ghoul sighed brokenly and pushed up on his toes to meet Jet’s lips. Jet wrapped their arms around Ghoul’s waist, pulling him flush against their body. Between each bruising kiss, Jet gasped a breath, unwilling to pull away long enough to properly catch their breath. Ghoul reached up to loop his arms around Jet’s neck and Jet, tired of bending over to kiss their boyfriend — No, their _fiance_ — picked him up by his thighs. They pinned Ghoul against the wall and pressed kiss after kiss to his lips, face, neck, anywhere they could reach. When Jet began to focus on a spot of Ghoul’s neck, Ghoul rolled his head back, doing his best to breathe evenly.

“Wai’, babe,” Ghoul groaned as Jet bit down on his collarbone, but pushed their head back to look them in the eye. “Tha’s a yes, righ’?”

“Yes, yes, a million times yes, you idiot. Did you ever think I’d say no?”

“Jus’ wanted t’ make sure.”

Ghoul leaned back in to kiss Jet again. These kisses were, categorically awful, both of them smiling too hard to kiss properly, but if anyone had asked, Jet and Ghoul would agree that they were the best kisses of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Barry for requesting this!!  
> Feel free to leave a comment or [send me an ask](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/ask) or even [request a prompt + a pairing!](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
